The Crowning Of Arthur
by TORYAHHOTWHEELS
Summary: Arthur is about to take the next step on the journey of fulfilling his destiny...
1. Chapter 1

(Author's Note: Follows immediately from Series 3 Ep. 13 the Coming of Arthur Part 2. So I guess it's what I would like to see happen if Series 3 were extended)

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin its characters or it's monsters it is the property of the British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC)

**The Crowning of Arthur**

Previously...

Uther Pendragon was a broken man. His son Arthur had but a few days before; rescued him from the evil clutches of his daughter Morgana. She had been plotting against Uther since her return to Camelot, after spending a year with her sister Morgause, a high priestess of the old religion. She had taught Morgana how to control her gift and how to harness its power and bend it to her will.

**One**

Merlin was in Arthur's chambers completing just one of his many daily chores. As always Arthur had instructed him to Clean his chambers, wash his shirts, dust his sheets, polish his armour, clean his boots, muck out his horses...Merlin shook his head with a half smile as he recalled the almost endless list of tasks Arthur had set him, endless because by the time he had completed them for the first time, it would then be time again to begin them once more.

"Just another day in the life of Merlin" he muttered to himself.

He may mumble and groan constantly about the amount of work that Arthur makes him do but really Merlin enjoyed his work, because he knew that he was working towards a greater destiny.

Day by day the pieces of Albion were fitting together as if they were part of a puzzle creating the beautiful image of Camelot. A land where men, women and children alike were able to live long happy and carefree lives, under the watchful eye of the best king Camelot has ever known, because that is who Arthur was to be become; a man that the people would be proud to call their sovereign.

Arthur was in the King's chambers, tending to his father as he wondered in and out of consciousness. Uther lay almost motionless in his bed with a washcloth on his forehead to calm his fever. He stirred in his sleep "Morgana...No Morgana" he then began to mumble inaudible sounds. Arthur sat up from his drowsy seat at his bedside.

"It's alright father you're safe now, you must rest, sleep father please"

"Arthur..." He muttered

"Yes father I'm here please sleep"

"My son" he whispered as he once again fell into an uneasy sleep.

Gaius the court physician entered the chambers.

"Has there been any change sire?" he asked softly so as not to wake the king.

Arthur turned to look at Gaius as he approached where he sat.

"No, he is the same as before" Arthur replied

Gaius detected a sense of resignation in Arthur's tone. "Gaius do you believe there is any hope of him regaining his strength enough for his duties? " Arthur looked at him half-heartedly as he already knew the answer.

"There is always hope Sire" Gaius replied "The King just needs time"

"It is exactly that that worries me Gaius, just how much time; Camelot cannot go on much longer without a leader"

"I fear you may be right sire" the two men exchanged a resigned look of hopelessness and Arthur let the room.

As Arthur walked the corridors o the castle on his way to the Great Hall to return to court he saw Guinevere walking in the other direction, it immediately brightened his spirits but there were still heavy burdens praying on his mind.

Guinevere also saw Arthur she beamed as they became closer to one another in the corridor. Something was troubling him; she knew it in an instant.

Arthur was the first to stop and speak,

"Guinevere" he said with a half smile.

"My Lord" she said with a slight curtsy

"How are you?" Arthur was trying to make conversation, which for some reason was proving to be difficult which frustrated him.

"Very well thank-you sire" she replied attentively

She shuffled aside a little and Arthur followed her.

"Arthur is there something bothering you?" She whispered gently.

He gave her another half smile.

"Nothing gets past you then" he muttered softly.

Gwen shook her head and smiled.

"Come on, let's go somewhere and talk"

Gwen looked up and down the corridor,

"Let me first finish attending to Morgana's chambers I'll come to you within half an hour".

Arthur smiled and stroked her arm gently as he mouthed "Thank-you and began the walk to his chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Arthur finally reached his chambers, but once he was there he was at a loss. Seeing Gwen had only stirred his worries further. He knew that he could impart his deepest fears and secrets without any concern that they would go any further, however he now found himself concerned that his worries were not Guinevere's to bare.

He began to pace next to his fireplace, if he could not be away from the castle alone it was his favourite place to come and think.

Merlin entered the chambers; Arthur stopped, looked at him, and then immediately began pacing again.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked as he placed Arthur's garments in a basket.

"Fine" this time Arthur did not look up from the floor as he continued to pace.

"Anything I can do?" said Merlin raising a quizzical eyebrow.

"I said I'm fine" Arthur snipped

"Good, well I'll leave you to it then shall I?" Merlin walked towards the door with his basket of laundry.

Arthur made no answer in reply only stared firmly at the ground as he pounded back and forth in front of the fireplace.

Merlin left the chambers, as he pulled the door closed behind him Arthur came to a halt as he heard muffled voices outside the door. Merlin was talking to someone.

"Gwen?" Merlin was surprised yet happy to see his friend.

"Merlin ... Is he in?" she smiled as she asked.

"Yeah ..." Merlin took a step closer to Gwen and bent down to her ear to whisper to her.

"Although be careful... he seems a bit on edge"

Gwen smiled knowingly "Thanks I'll bare that in mind"

Merlin stepped past her and began walking down the corridor.

Gwen paused in front of the door, brushed herself off and cleared her throat then gently knocked on the door and stepped inside Arthur's chambers.

No sooner had Gwen stepped beyond the threshold of the chambers and closed the door had Arthur taken her in his arms in a tight yet loving embrace.

Gwen, taken completely by surprise took a sharp intake of breath and then realised what was happening and relaxed into Arthur's arms.

"I feared you would not come" Arthur said softly as he let go of her

Gwen smiled "I said I would come and I have"

Arthur took her hand and they walked over to the window. He stood majestically for a moment as he admired her beauty as the sunlight quietly rested on her face.

"Arthur what is it that's troubling you?"

He broke is gaze from hers and began to walk awkwardly around his chambers.

"My father who else"

Gwen suddenly became quite concerned.

"His condition, has it worsened?" she asked thoughtfully, although from Arthur's point of view he could not decide to whom her concern tended.

"No, No he remains the same as he was".

She relaxed instantly.

"Why would it alarm you if it had?" He asked walking to her.

"My uneasiness is for you" she said softly wrapping her arms around his neck.

They both gazed lovingly into each other's eyes and Arthur delicately laid a kiss on her lips. They then parted.

"We do not know when, if at all my father will be able to resume his duties at court. Being the Crown Prince of Camelot it is my duty to resume my father duties on his behalf, which I have begun to do naturally. My concern is if my father cannot take his place at court soon that action must be taken to appoint acting leadership over the kingdom."

"Which will automatically fall to you" said Gwen assuredly

"Exactly"

Gwen looked at him and instantly understood him.

"And that's the problem"

Arthur nodded firmly.

"Arthur you will be a great leader, your subjects have every faith in you. You have proven yourself to be noble and just. You have demonstrated bravery and selflessness on several occasions. You will be the person the people will be proud to call their sovereign." She gazed deeply into his eyes and stroked his cheek gently. "I am so proud of you Arthur"

Arthur gently pushed Gwen's hair out of her eyes.

"I promise you that if my next duty to Camelot is to become it's King then as soon as all is settled, the people are happy and the court has accepted me, I promise that we shall be together. I will change the ridiculous customs that are placed on us now and I shall make you my wife. Guinevere, Queen of Camelot". Arthur spoke those words with the dearest of sincerity, and as he leaned in to again softly kiss her lips she knew that every word was spoken from his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

Uther stirred from his uneasy sleep. Gaius was sat at his bedside, tending to his fevered brow, when Merlin entered.

"Gaius is there anything I can get for you?" he whispered

"You could fetch me some clean water..." replied Gaius.

"Of course" and with that Merlin exited the way he entered.

The inaudible moans and groans of Uther were becoming more apparent and his sleep patterns more erratic. All the symptoms pointed to one thing Gaius was certain of it. The King had lost his mind. Gaius thought to himself for a moment, that it was hardly surprising after the ordeal the entire kingdom had forgone recently. How it must have tortured Uther for year after year keeping Morgana's paternity a secret, seeing her day after day, being so close to her yet being so far from who he really was to her. Ever since he and Merlin had realised Morgana's intentions, Gaius had spent many a night thinking to himself, trying to comprehend the level of hatred that would cause Morgana's actions, after all he had known her since she was a child, but he had never of imagined the level of devastation she would cause.

"Morgana..." Uther muttered slowly "Please" clearly recent events were replaying in the King's mind.

"Arthur... No leave, get out" "Uther please rest" Gaius tended his fever gently.

Arthur entered, closely followed by Merlin with the water Gaius had earlier requested.

"Has he been asking for me?" Arthur asked as he sat at the bedside.

"No sire, there have been a few mutterings of names that I can make out but nothing more"

Arthur looked at his father, Uther's breathing was burdened, there were beads of sweat on his cheek, and Arthur knew his father was further away than ever.

"Gaius is there nothing more you can do for him?"

"Sire I have done everything in my power, my methods are useless"

"I'm sorry Gaius, I know you are doing all you can, I hate feeling so helpless!"

Arthur turned to Gaius. "Is this it; is there any hope at all?"

"There is always hope sire"

"Gaius please, tell me the truth. Will he get any better than this?"

"I can't be certain my lord, I've never seen a body break down in such a way before..."

"Gaius!"

"But no sire, I do not believe he will get better from this"

"Thank-you for your honesty Gaius"

Gaius bowed his head and Arthur went to leave the room, Merlin followed him.

"No Merlin... I need... I need you to stay here" and he left them.

Merlin looked at Gaius in confusion but did as he was asked.

Arthur stormed through the door to his chamber, and slammed it shut behind him. He pulled a chair from his table and slumped into it with his head in his hands resting on the table. He blew out his cheeks in a hopeless gush of air, and quietly wept to himself at the loss of his father.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

After a while, Arthur composed himself, and started on his way to the Throne room where he was told the court were awaiting his presence. Arthur straightened himself up before nobly entering the court and sitting down on the throne in front of his subjects.

He directed his gaze at Gaius and Sir Leon, "Why have you convened the court?"

Sir Leon stepped forward and made a half bow in Arthur's presence, "Sire, Gaius has informed us of his long term diagnosis of the King's condition..."

"And what bearing does that have on court proceedings?" Arthur's face was stern, although he would never let them know of it, he knew the answer that they were to give.

"Sire Camelot is an independent kingdom that more than most but just how much longer do you expect the people to fend for themselves. Your people need a leader My Lord"

Arthur took a slow deep breathe in, "And you would have that leader be me?"

At this point Gaius saw fit to interject in the conversation, "My Lord, you are the Crown Prince of Camelot, the rightful heir to the throne, there is you and only you that is able to step up to this task"

"And do you think I am ready Gaius?" Arthur was becoming agitated, "Do you think I am ready to become the King of Camelot?"

"We do as we must Sire" Gaius slowly backed away from Arthur to once again be in line with the rest of the court.

Sir Lancelot then stepped forward to speak, "Arthur no-one here would think any the less of you for being cautious in your decision to assume leadership, however we have all seen at first hand the strength and courage you give to those around you when you do so. Most of us before you today would not be here if you had not previous displayed as such. We believe in the world that you will build Arthur, but most of all we believe in you"

Arthur rose from his seat to meet Lancelot's eye and whilst shaking his hand said "Maybe that's all I need"... Something dawned on him and a gentle smile appeared on his face as he said... "No wait there's one more thing..."

Sir Leon turned as he watched Arthur run from the room "My Lord?"

"I'm coming back!" Arthur yelled in reply.

Meanwhile, Guinevere was walking back to her house after a long afternoons work. She opened her front door stepped inside her home and began to untie her cloak from around her neck. She gently laid it on the window seat, picked up her broom and began to sweep her kitchen before beginning dinner. She quietly hummed to herself and considered how lucky she was to feel so content with her life after all that had happened in recent months.

Suddenly there was a crash as Arthur clumsily stumbled through the door gasping for breath.

"Guinevere!" Arthur gasped

"Arthur!" she replied in utter shock at his arrival, she suddenly remembered her position "I—I mean My Lord" she bowed her head and curtsied hoping to cover up her embarrassment.

"I have been looking for you everywhere" he panted

"Please Arthur sit down you look exhausted" she pulled a chair out from the table and beckoned him to take a seat. Arthur did so without hesitation, and Guinevere took a seat opposite him. He took a moment to compose himself.

"I was seeking you for a reason Guinevere"

"Which is..." she replied, trying not to sound too impatient.

"I have just come from the court, they have asked that assume leadership over Camelot forthwith therefore fulfilling my duty as Crown Prince and becoming King."

As Arthur spoke Guinevere's jaw began to drop in amazement then as soon as she realised she closed it again hastily.

"So soon?" she whispered

"I know I thought the same, but on further discussion with Gaius regarding my father's condition, It is decided that what you see of him now may be all that you are to see for some time to come. "

"Oh Arthur I'm so sorry" she stretched across the table, and laid her hand with his. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

"What will you do?" she asked in all seriousness.

Arthur quickly rose from his chair and began pacing anxiously.

"What else can I do?" He stared directly into her eyes. "Geoffrey has gone to my father as we speak, to ask for his formal abdication! Proceedings have already begun"

"Then why are you here?" she asked genuinely

"I need to know if you believe me to be doing the right thing"

Gwen stepped close to Arthur clutching his arms and staring deeply into his eyes.

"Arthur you know I will always follow you, no question" she smiled

He began stroking her cheek softly, "One day soon you and I shall be together, I promise"

She took his hand from her face and held it close as they kissed.

"I must go"

Then Arthur swiftly but gently left her, smiling.


End file.
